


In the Shadows

by A_court_of_smut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_court_of_smut/pseuds/A_court_of_smut
Summary: Azriel allows Gwyn to explore her intimacy boundaries, including more public displays.
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. The Idea

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. Azriel. Ever so composed and always aware of his surroundings. There was no way Azriel missed the dozens of people milling around them on their walk along the Sidra. 

The fact Gwyn was out of the library on a regular basis was a miracle in itself, but Az felt truly Cauldron blessed as Gwyn guided them into a dimly lit side alley. 

“Completely,” she breathed, her hands pushing him against the gray stone wall, careful not to crush his beautiful, delicate wings. She knew he let her have this control. Azriel could have turned the tables in the blink of an eye. He was, after all, one of the most powerful Illyrian warriors. One, of only two, who needed seven siphons just to control and contain the power within him. But he knew this was what she needed. She needed to call the shots and gain back some of what had been taken from her that night at the temple. It was for her that he let her push him against that wall and kiss him in a way that made his blood rush to very inconvenient places.

Azriel’s shadows swirled around the tips of his slightly spread wings, concealing the two of them from view. He knew that even if she was burning for him now to the point she’d risk this voyeuristic escapade, there was always the chance she’d regret it once the moment ended. He wouldn’t take that chance. Not when Gwyn was involved.

There’d been times through his five centuries when he wouldn’t have cared. There had been times he and his brothers had taken females in the same room with no regrets. But Gwyn was different. Gwyn was his mate; his equal in every way. 

He wished he could say he knew it the moment he laid eyes on her in the temple with Hybern soldiers about to have their way with her, and then proceeded to eliminate all of them. The truth of it was, the mating bond hadn’t clicked for either of them right away. When it did click, though, Mother help anyone within the boundaries of Velaris city proper. He was sure all of Prythian heard his roar the first time he had buried himself in Gwyn.

Now here she was. This strong, beautiful, incredibly intelligent female was running her hands over his shoulders to tangle them in his dark hair. Gwyn’s lips were still on his as his shadows continued to conceal them against any passers-by. Her tongue sought entry and he didn’t so much as wait even one heartbeat before granting her access and meeting her tongue with his own. He’d never tire of this. Never tire of her. Of her body which was strong yet fully feminine, so different from his own. 

Gwyn moaned softly into Azriel’s mouth and he allowed himself to lose some of the restraint he was showing. He pulled his mouth from her’s and continued to kiss, lick, and nip along her neck, to her ear, and eventually made his way back to her mouth.

“I have an idea,” she whispered between kisses along his jaw. One hand traveled down his chest, along the sculpted muscles of his abdomen which she felt beneath his black t-shirt. Down farther still until her hand cupped whatever she could of the bulge building within his trousers in her small hands. 

“Yes,” was all Azriel could manage with Gwyn’s palm rubbing along the outline of his cock. 

Gwyn laughed, low and breathy. “You don’t even know what it is.” She nipped his neck, which is the closest she could get to his earlobe. “What if I said I wanted to strip down and go jump in the Sidra?”

“Then these,” Azriel let his shadows caress down Gwyn’s spine and she arched her back at the touch. “Would help you remove that dress and conceal you for however long you’re in there.”

“Well lucky for you that isn’t what I had in mind.” Gwyn continued palming Azriel and she could see his jaw tightening at her touch. It was the only physical sign, besides the hardness in her hand, of the effect she had on him. It was more than enough for her. “When we go home tonight, when everyone is drinking after dinner, I want you. In my mouth.”

Azriel groaned. Would this female ever stop surprising him? “Why don’t we skip drinks and just go straight home?” His shadows curled around Gwyn’s lithe body and grabbed her ass while Azriel’s hands gripped her hips. 

“Where’s the challenge in taking you at home?” she countered. “You can shield me. I won’t even go to dinner tonight. Tell Cas and Nesta I had to stay with Merill. Just… stand somewhere that won’t make them think much about the shadows.” Gwyn felt the cool breeze of Ariel’s shadows creep up between her legs and lightly brush against the apex of her thighs. She gasped. Partially at the slight chill, but more because being cocooned within Azriel was always close to being too much. 

Az moved his hands up to cradle her spine as he bent his head to lick her neck. Gwyn tilted her head to provide him better access and sighed. 

“Let me make sure I understand,” Azriel said. “You want to skip dinner -”

“I promise to eat in the library,” Gwyn interrupted.

“And then want me to conceal you while everyone is lounging so you can have your wicked way with me?” Azriel looked down at Gwyn with an arched brow, a small smile playing on his lips. Those lips that had kissed Gwyn countless times by this point. Lips that Gwyn was currently imagining elsewhere on her body.

“Yes?” she looked up at him with her teal eyes and finally moved her hand from the hardness of his cock to rest instead on his shoulder. He could never refuse her. They both knew it. When it came to her pleasure, he would crawl on his knees through Oorid itself if it meant her happiness. 

“I think we need to get back if this plan of yours is going to be believable,” he bent down to kiss her. Not the gentle, quick pecks from moments ago. No, this was a kiss that was full of promises to come. A kiss of fire and passion and pure, unadulterated lust. The same moment their lips connected, Azriel’s shadows increased pressure at the apex of Gwyn’s thighs, and his arms banded around her. His mouth swallowed her moans as the shadows engulfed them both in a shroud of black so no one walking by could see where the scents and sounds of such arousal was coming from.


	2. Putting the Plan in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwyn and Azriel execute her plan.

Azriel stood in a corner between the fireplace and the door, shadows swirling at his feet and the tips of his wings, nursing a glass of wine. Nesta, Cassian, and Mor were all in their regular cushioned chairs laughing about Rhys’s younger days. Cassian had no qualms sharing embarrassing stories about his High Lord, but he also wouldn’t hesitate to defend Rhysand. To the death if necessary. 

“And then! He thought he could get away with sneaking snowballs down the back of Devlon’s leathers,” he laughed and Nesta and Mor both joined in. “You remember that day, right Az?” 

A nod of his head and a small smile playing on Azriel’s lips was his only reply. He sipped from his glass, wondering when Gwyn would choose to arrive. If she did. He always made sure to give her the choice. Too much had been forced on her already. He would not be another forced decision for her. 

The shadows alerted him that she was close, but he would have known even if they didn’t. His body tingled all over whenever she was near. He heard her voice shortly after, the shadows carrying her message for his ears only. 

“I looked up a spell to hide new scents entering a room. But it’ll be up to you to hide the rest. I hope you’re ready for me, love. I’m about to give you a major test in self control.”

Azriel began to harden immediately, his length straining against his pants. The shadows swirled up to conceal him.

Gwyn followed the shadows to Azriel. She had no doubts they’d conceal her as needed. They seemed just as protective of her as he was. It was almost as if they were sentient. She knew that was absurd, but she couldn’t be absolutely certain she was wrong either.

Gwyn saw the others socializing and felt a rush of excitement. She was really going to do this. The idea of Azriel in her mouth, in her hands, while there were three other Fae in the room was extremely erotic to her. She dropped to her knees at the last few steps and crawled over to her mate, not wanting the swirling shadows to give her away by standing. 

Her hands wrapped around Azriel’s ankles, dragging them up and she sat more upright. Gwyn’s hands grabbed at Azriel’s ass and she was able to feel him harden even more against her cheek. 

Azriel took another sip of his drink to hide his groan. Cassian and Nesta were discussing additional training for the new Valkyrie recruits. Mor seemed to have disappeared, off to the Mother knows where. She may have said goodbye to him, he honestly wasn’t sure. Right now, all that mattered was Gwyn. Her touch, the noises she made when she was aroused. Her scent, which he could still somehow pick up. 

And right now, he could smell her excitement. It made him want to leave right now and bury his face between her legs where he knew he’d be able to taste it. He wanted his cock deep inside her warmth and to watch the faces she made as he thrust in and out excruciatingly slow, just to drive her mad with desire. 

Gwyn, however, had other plans. Her fingers swiftly undid the binding of his trousers and set him free. Her mouth watered at the sight of him right at her eye level. She couldn’t help thinking how wingspan size really did seem to correlate. She knew he’d never fully fit down her throat, but the Mother and Cauldron both knew she’d try her damndest. 

She took her time gazing at his length, his girth. The veins that seemed to become more prominent whenever he was exceptionally aroused were visible. Oh what she wanted to do to him. She knew he could scent what this was doing to her, and she could scent and see how he felt. Her fingers traced one of those veins and she felt Azriel shudder beneath her touch. 

That is what drove her wild. The fact she could, quite literally, bring one of the greatest Illyrian warriors of all time to his knees. She could make him lose all the composure he had, but she’d never done it in such a public way before. 

Gwyn’s tongue followed along the path her fingers had taken and she marveled at the taste and feel of him. Azriel drifted a hand down and stroked Gwyn’s cheek gently. Looking up, she realized Azriel was gazing in Cass and Nesta’s direction. His face gave nothing away from a distance, but up close she could see the tightness in his jaw to keep from any sounds escaping his beautiful mouth. 

Only after Gwyn had trailed her tongue over every inch of Azriel’s cock did she take the next step. He was the master of patience and she’d been taking notes since the first time he bed her. Now was the time for her to put everything to use. First, she removed her robes, revealing the lack of garments she wore underneath for the occasion. Then, using both hands to grasp him tightly, Gwyn opened as wide as she could and slid her mouth as far down his shaft as she could go.

Azriel almost choked on his drink. He had to cough some back out into his glass before he died with his cock down Gwyn’s throat. Her mouth felt incredible. He was sure Cass noticed his misstep, but he excused it as just swallowing his wine before he’d been ready. 

“That’s what she said,” Cass joked with a wink. 

Gwyn laughed quietly around Azriel’s considerable length, having listened to the whole exchange. The vibrations went straight up Az’s spine and he had to reach out to brace himself against the wall behind him. 

Azriel had taken years to befriend the shadows which now followed him and kept him safe. But he’d never be more grateful to have them than he was now. No one else should ever see Gwyn in the position she was currently in. Fully disrobed, her copper haired head bobbing up and down on his cock as far as she could go, one hand wrapped around to grab his ass while the other cupped his balls. 

The female’s skin prickled against the coolness of Azriel’s shadows. Azriel’s, on the other hand, heated each time he felt the tip of him hit the back of Gwyn’s throat. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. He needed a distraction. Something to keep his mind off the wet warmth of her mouth licking and sucking him. Something to distract him from the way her hands grasped at him - like she couldn’t get close enough. He knew the feeling. 

The only part of the current scenario that made Azriel uncomfortable was that Gwyn seemed to only be giving herself. While he appreciated the gesture, he wanted to make sure when he came, she went with him. He sent his shadows down to tease and caress the bare skin of her breasts, twisting and tugging on her nipples in the same way he normally used his teeth. Azriel felt the moan of pleasure she let out deep inside him. He could scent her increased arousal and knew that she was wet and ready for him. He wanted to fuck her. Now. 

Sensing Azriel’s shift, Gwyn withdrew her mouth and gave him a small bite on the side of his cock. Not enough for pain, but just enough to let him know this was her time, and she was enjoying herself. The shadows responded with a light slap against the apex of her thighs. She jumped slightly in surprise, but took Azriel’s giant cock back in her mouth. She twirled her tongue over the tip, relishing the salty taste that had already begun to build there. Her hands worked him in unison with her mouth, and she felt the shadows continue to stroke and tease her wet folds. 

She wouldn’t last much longer. Not with all of the sensations going on right now. Gwyn had Azriel in her mouth and hands, his shadows were everywhere touching and teasing her, encouraging her. She increased the pace of her sucking and licking and Azriel couldn’t maintain composure any longer. 

The glass in Azriel’s hand shattered. Shards of glass disappeared before they could hit Gwyn. It was almost lmost as if the House was aware of what was happening and wanted to make sure she stayed safe. The wine, however, spilled onto Gwyn’s breasts and arms. He wanted to take her then and there, lick her clean even where the wine didn’t spill. 

Cassian shot Azriel a look of confusion at the sound of glass shattering. Never in his five hundred years had he seen Azriel show such force outside of the battlefield. 

“Az?” Cassian question with an arched brow. 

Azriel roughy tangled his hands in Gwyn’s hair and began to thrust, fucking her mouth. Azriel’s eyes drifted closed. 

“It’s nothing,” Azriel grunted. “Go.” His voice was commanding and left no questions. Cassian’s siphons flickered at the feeling of something amiss that may be setting Azriel off to the point he practically growled at him to leave. He rose from his chair, extended his hand to Nesta (who was looking at Azriel with an extremely suspicious expression) and the two left Azriel with his shadows. 

The shadows receded enough that Azriel could see Gwyn clearly on her knees, but they continued their erotic ministrations. Gwyn could feel herself quickly building up to an earth-shattering finish. 

Gwyn felt Azriel’s balls tighten as his own climax approached. 

“Where do you want me to come? Choose quickly,” Azriel groaned. 

Gwyn made no indication she was moving away or slowing down her pace. She shuddered and Azriel could feel the vibrations of her moans when she came, her mouth still wrapped around his cock. It was his undoing. 

Azriel stifled a roar as he came. He searched for something to hold on to and left finger sized holes in the wall behind him. But Gwyn wouldn’t stop. Not until she’d sucked and licked and swallowed every last bit of him. She wanted to taste him for as long as possible. For hours later. Days. 

When she was satisfied she’d get what she wanted, she finally stood up - her robe still pooled at her feet. Azriel tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He could taste himself on her tongue but he didn’t care. He bit her lower lip as he pulled away.

“You,” he whispered. “Are more than I could have ever dreamt of or deserve.” The shadows lifted Gwyn’s robe and draped it across her shoulders. 

“Let’s go home,” he continued. “It’s going to be my turn now.” His eyes glowed with sensual promise as Gwyn finished dressing, and as they walked home, hand in hand.


End file.
